


Reminder of You

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kuroo licked his lips as he stared at the sidewalk, nervously weaving through the crowds of the shopping district. The streetlamps were warming in the cool evening air, but he saw nothing as his mind ran away with him, his heartbeat following suit. There was no reason to feel nervous, but the silly little box in his pocket his fingers kept fiddling with had a way of keeping him on edge. He stopped as he drew near to their meeting place, glancing up for the first time to see Daichi was already waiting for him. Now he couldn’t help but notice the streetlamps coming on, casting Daichi in a soft glow as his gaze drifted around the street, looking every bit of a hero from a romantic novel in his suit and tie stretching over his muscular frame. Daichi hated wearing it but had to for his work. Kuroo loved it and made a point of telling him so just to see the light pink flush across Daichi’s cheeks.





	Reminder of You

Kuroo licked his lips as he stared at the sidewalk, nervously weaving through the crowds of the shopping district. The streetlamps were warming in the cool evening air, but he saw nothing as his mind ran away with him, his heartbeat following suit. There was no reason to feel nervous, but the silly little box in his pocket his fingers kept fiddling with had a way of keeping him on edge. He stopped as he drew near to their meeting place, glancing up for the first time to see Daichi was already waiting for him. Now he couldn’t help but notice the streetlamps coming on, casting Daichi in a soft glow as his gaze drifted around the street, looking every bit of a hero from a romantic novel in his suit and tie stretching over his muscular frame. Daichi hated wearing it but had to for his work. Kuroo loved it and made a point of telling him so just to see the light pink flush across Daichi’s cheeks.

Daichi’s eyes stilled when they caught sight of him, and Kuroo felt his body melt as a smile instinctually rose on Daichi’s face.

“Hey,” Kuroo said softly as he stepped closer.

“Hey back. You’re late,” Daichi said, but the playful tone and the devastatingly adorable dimple in his cheek said that he didn’t mind too much.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I… had to make a quick stop.” His fingers traced the box in his pocket and gripped onto it.

“Are you okay? You look nervous.” The smile had faded from Daichi’s face, replaced with concern.

Kuroo gulped. “Yeah, just a bit. I got you something on my way here. It’s-- well here.” He slipped the box from his pocket and shoved it in front of Daichi. Daichi’s eyes widened when he saw the pink box with red ribbon. He took it from Kuroo’s hands and after glancing back up at Kuroo curiously he opened it.

“It’s chocolate… is that a puppy?”

“Yeah, it’s a chocolate puppy. It reminded me of you, it’s cute and the color of the chocolate looked like your eyes, so I couldn’t help myself. So… will you be my valentine?”

Daichi looked almost confused as he looked up from the chocolate to gaze at Kuroo’s still nervous face.

“Are you serious? Tetsu… we’ve been together for like seven years, why are you acting like a teenager?!” Daichi burst out laughing, taking care not to drop the chocolate in his hands. Kuroo’s nervousness faded into an embarrassed pout, feeling heat spreading through his cheeks as his partner wiped the tears from his eyes. “Oh wow, this is adorable. Of course, I’ll be your valentine, you idiot. Now, are we still eating out, or did you wanna pick something up and go home?” The tone of Daichi’s voice had dropped, giving it a seductive quality that sent shivers up Kuroo’s spine.

“Home please!”

Daichi chuckled and replaced the lid to the chocolate, slipping it safely in his pocket before giving Kuroo a playful shove. They typically didn’t hold hands in public, saving the lovey dovey stuff for the privacy of their own home. But as they made their way back to their apartment, their arms remained pressed together, needing that bit of warm contact between them.

“So, do you like the chocolate?”

“I love it. I’ll try to find you a chocolate cat for white day. Maybe put some extra chocolate shavings on the head so it’ll look like it needs a haircut.”

“What’re you trying to say?”

 


End file.
